


Hell of a Day

by rubygirl29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury, bad driving, and Danny's temper all add up to make it a hell of a day ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Day

It's been a hell of a day, ending with four hours in the ER while McGarrett gets stitched up after some dumb-ass crook pulled a knife on him and sliced up his arm. He can't drive, so Danny has to endure a grumpy McGarret in full back-seat driver mode.

"Watch out! That fucker in the yellow Hummer --"

Danny has had it. "You think I can't see a car that looks like a fluorescent banana on steroids? I see it. I _see_ everything. I was a Jersey cop ... ten year of a perfect driving record. Not a scratch --"

"Watch out!" Steve throws his hand over his eyes as the Hummer screeches to a halt. Danny's Camaro skids to a rubber-burning stop with maybe -- maybe -- an inch to spare.

"Hey! What are you doin' driving with your head up your ass?" Danny hollers and flips the guy off, only the guy is a woman in a flowered mini-skirt and a yellow bikini top that leaves _nothing_ to the imagination as she gets out of the Hummer.

Steve holds up his badge. "Sorry ma'am. My partner ... "

It's all he has a chance to say. She's seen the bandage on his arm and has turned to butter under Steve's ridiculously gorgeous eyes. "Oh, officer. I am so sorry. It's my boyfriend's car and I can't hardly see over the steering wheel."

Danny's volcanic anger has subsided. "Fine. Next time adjust the seat. I'm sure it has about six gazillion settings, right? Now, I'd like to get this _wounded_ officer of the law home if you don't mind." He's still pissed, more because McGarrett could have been hurt worse than he already is, than by the woman's bad driving.

"Sure." She bends down, giving Steve a fine view of her assets. "Hope you feel better." She isn't quite as nice to Danny. When he gets back in the car, Steve is grinning at him. "What?"

"You. You're like a firecracker with a short fuse."

"It's been a crap-hole of a day, Steven."

"So I noticed."

Steve suddenly looks tired and pale. Danny is reminded that he's the one who's lost way too much blood and who needs to get off his feet. "Babe, let's go home."

Steve slouches down in the seat. "Slow and easy, Danno."

Danny snorts. "Are you referring to my driving?"

"Get me home and we'll find out." Despite his pallor and the shadows under his eyes, he still manages to make Danny flush like a schoolgirl expecting her first kiss.

"You're not going to do anything but put your feet up and drink lots of fluid, as per doctor's orders."

"You know I love it when you get all stern and bossy."

"Shut up, Steven, and let me drive."

They pull into Steve's driveway and he starts walking a little unsteadily up the walk. "Whoa, big guy," Danny pulls Steve's arm around his shoulders. "You go down now and you'll spend the night sleeping on the ground because after today, there is no way I'm gonna drag you inside. I can hardly drag myself inside."

He gets Steve inside and on the couch. Steve yawns hugely. "Hell of a day," he murmurs.

"Well, as we say in Jersey, some days you're the top dog and some days you're the fire hydrant. Stay awake until I get your meds and some water." Steve nods, but his eyes are closing. Danny manages to rouse him enough to get the pills down. When he comes back with a refill on the water, Steve is crashed on the couch.

Danny covers him with a light blanket and settles in the old armchair that belonged to Steve's dad. _Hell of a day,_ he sighs.

 **The End ******


End file.
